Expecto Patronum
by ambudaff
Summary: Crossover SN x Harry Potter Dean, Sam, dan Snape. Spoiler buku ke 7


**EXPECTO PATRONUM**

_**Disclaimer**__: Dean Winchester dan Sam Winchester milik Eric Kripke, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Phineas Nigellus, dan Baron Berdarah milik JK Rowling. Ambu cuma minjem aja. Sedikit spoiler dari Deathly Hallows, dan spoiler dari episode-episode Supernatural buat yang belum pernah menontonnya._

* * *

"Hey, Dean, lihat!" Sam memperlihatkan pengukur EMF-nya. Alat itu tidak memperlihatkan tinggi-rendahnya kadar ectoplasma seperti biasa. Kali ini, kadar yang ditunjukkannya naik-turun dengan liar.

Dean mendekat, "Bagaimana bisa …" Matanya kemudian memapar sekitar, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Adiknya juga berbuat serupa.

Kedua pasang mata itu berhenti di sekitar tempat sampah di dekatnya. Aneh, di tempat yang bersih itu, ada sebuah ban mobil tua tergeletak begitu saja. Mereka saling berpandangan, dan tanpa dikomando tangan keduanya otomatis terjulur untuk memeriksa ban itu.

Begitu kedua tangan menyentuh ban itu ... sepersekian detik kemudian mereka seperti tersedot sesuatu. Terlambat untuk menarik kembali tangan. Seakan ada kaitan persis di balik pusar. Yang mendadak ditarik tak tertahankan ke depan. Kaki mereka tertarik, tercerabut dari tanah. Melesat ke depan dalam angin yang menderu-deru. Berputar kencang sekali dalam pusaran warna-warni. Berputar terus seakan mereka berada di dalam angin puting beliung. Jari mereka yang menempel pada ban seakan menarik mereka secara magnetis.

Dan kemudian kaki mereka menghantam tanah.

Mereka jatuh bertemperasan di tanah.

* * *

**Jamestown, ****Virginia, AS**

Jamestown adalah salah satu koloni Inggris tertua di Amerika. Tahun 1607 Kapten John Smith dan para anggota koloninya diberi tugas oleh Raja Inggris waktu itu, James I, untuk menetap di Dunia Baru. John Smith ... Pocahontas, kau mengerti kan?

Masa kini, Jamestown menjadi tanggungjawab APVA (Association for the Preservation of Virginia Antiquities) dan NPS (National Park Service). Dahulunya semenanjung, tetapi karena erosi Jamestown berubah menjadi pulau. Baik di pulau maupun di daratan utama, keadaannya cukup ramai sebetulnya.

Sebulan belakangan ini telah terjadi hal yang aneh.

Tidak ada saksi mata yang melihat langsung, tetapi cukup banyak yang merasakan keanehan. Hawa mendadak menjadi dingin membekukan. Udara memadat membuat sesak. Dan seperti menyebar ketakutan.

Esoknya pasti ada korban. Dan tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan pola, kadang satu, kadang banyak, kadang laki-laki kadang perempuan. Tidak ada benang penghubung yang menyatakan para korban itu punya kesamaan.

Kabar angin ditambah kabar angin dari mulut ke mulut, hasilnya adalah berita tak jelas. Dikabarkan pelakunya adalah makhluk-makhluk tinggi-besar yang berusaha menghirup jiwa manusia. Yang lain mengatakan pelakunya penghisap darah. Ada juga yang dengan dramatis mengatakan makhluk-makhluk itu merobek-robek tubuh manusia.

Walau berusaha ditutup-tutupi oleh pemerintah setempat, masa sekarang dengan adanya internet, dengan mudah beritanya beredar.

"Kau pernah melihat yang seperti itu?" Dean duduk berselonjor di salah satu ranjang sementara Sam sibuk membanding-bandingkan laporan pasien.

Sam menggeleng, dan balas bertanya, "Ada sesuatu di jurnal Dad?"

Giliran Dean menggeleng.

"Mereka hanya duduk atau berbaring, tergantung bagaimana perawat menempatkannya," Sam mengulang hasil penyamaran kemarin di rumah sakit setempat, "Tidak bersuara, tidak bergerak, tidak bereaksi. Dalam tes, dipukul sekali pun tidak bereaksi. Mata menatap hampa. Air liur menetes, juga buang air, tidak terkendali," Sam berusaha menarik kesimpulan.

"Tapi kesehatan secara umum tak ada gangguan. Napas, detak jantung, pencernaan, semua tidak menyatakan adanya gangguan. Selain dari itu, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tes pada otak menyatakan sebagian besar aktivitas otak berhenti. Nekosis, kematian jaringan otak," lanjut Sam.

Dean menatap Sam. Sam mengangguk.

Pekerjaan yang sulit.

* * *

"Aku mau muntah," refleks Dean menyahut begitu mereka berhenti diputarkan seperti angin puyuh.

Setelah beberapa detik dalam diam, "Di manakah kita?" tanya Sam tanpa berharap mendapat jawaban. Keadaan gelap gulita, dingin membekukan. Dean dan Sam otomatis mengeluarkan senter masing-masing dari balik jaket.

Senter tak berfungsi.

Walau hanya bisa melihat siluet, Dean mengangguk pada Sam. Sama-sama mengingatkan agar waspada. Dean mengeluarkan pistol rock-saltnya. Dan ia merasa Sam juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Tak nampak ada gerakan. Dean menajamkan pendengarannya, tapi yang terdengar hanya angin mendesing membekukan. Tak ada suara serangga malam, tak ada suara kelelawar atau burung hantu.

Dan tak bisa dicegah, rasa dingin itu terus merasuk ke dalam jiwa. Masuk sampai ke kalbu, sampai ke pikiran. Ke manakah rasa gembira, rasa bahagia yang tadi sore masih ada?

Dean berbisik, "Sam?"

"Yeah, aku di sini."

"Jamestown ... koloni tertua Inggris di Amerika?"

"Yeah."

"Bukannya Roanoke? Croatoan?"

"Roanoke memang lebih dulu, tapi mereka ... hilang, kan?"

"Dan di Jamestown tidak pernah ada yang aneh-aneh?"

"_Nope_."

Dean menghela napas. Rasa putus asa semakin mendekat ke dalam dada. Inginnya menghentikan semuanya. Rasa tak ingin hidup pun mulai membayang.

Dan ada bayangan hitam melayang mendekati mereka. Satu, dua, tiga, ... banyak.

Udara di sekitar mereka memadat. Kesulitan bernapas. Udara semakin dingin menusuk daging bahkan hingga ke tulang. Bayangan-bayangan itu meluncur tanpa suara. Terlihat jelas dalam kegelapan karena sosok mereka lebih padat gelapnya dari lingkungan sekitar.

Dean benci mengatakannya, tapi ia merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat, menambahi rasa putus asa yang sedari tadi ia rasakan. Semakin dekat mereka, ia bisa mendengar napas mereka berkemerutuk, terseret-seret. Tangan mereka terjulur mencoba mencekik, tangan yang berkeropeng membusuk.

Dengan sisa-sisa keberanian yang ada, ia menembakkan pistol rock-saltnya ke arah mereka. Ini rupanya juga menjadi pemicu untuk Sam, Dean mendengar letusan pistolnya berkali-kali.

Tak terjadi apa-apa.

Makhluk-makhluk itu semakin dekat. Berjubah hitam compang-camping, bertudung hitam menutupi seluruh kepala bahkan membayangi wajah mereka tak terlihat.

Yang satu sudah mencapai kerah jaket Dean, menariknya makin dekat. Dean membeku. Ia tidak dapat bergerak.

Makhluk itu membuka tudungnya. Tidak ada wajah. Hanya sebuah mulut. Mulut yang sepertinya ia pernah lihat. Dua kali.

Dean diliputi teror yang sangat.

Mulut itu semakin dekat.

Bagaimana dengan Sam? Bukankah ia harus melindunginya? Ia telah gagal, pikirnya putus asa.

Tangannya—cakarnya mencengkeram mulut Dean. Mulut makhluk itu menuju ke arah mulutnya, mencoba menghirup sesuatu dari situ.

Sadar tak sadar, seorang berjubah hitam melangkah di dekatnya, melangkah, bukan melayang, mengacungkan sesuatu seperti tongkat, dan berbisik tegas.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

Dari tongkatnya keluar semburat cahaya perak yang kemudian berubah menjadi wujud seekor rusa betina. Rusa betina keperakan. Rusa itu mula-mula melangkah anggun, tetapi lalu berlari seolah mengejar makhluk-makhluk berkerudung hitam itu.

Makhluk-makhluk hitam itu bertemperasan. Melayang cepat menjauh dari mereka. Beserta mereka menjauh, memudar juga kegelapan di sekitar, menyusut juga rasa dingin yag membekukan, hilang pergi sudah rasa takut dan putus asa yang mencekam. Ada rasa aman yang melindungi mereka.

Dean menutup mata dan menghela napas panjang. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Sam. Sam terlihat sekarang, tidak begitu gelap seperti tadi. Sam juga nampak lega.

"Tadi itu … Shtriga?" tanyanya tak memerlukan jawaban dari Sam.

Sam ragu. "Aku tak tahu. Rasanya berbeda dari yang dahulu," Sam mengusap wajahnya.

Dean ingat betul kalau Sam sudah dua kali nyaris disantap Shtriga.

"Bukan," tak disangka orang berjubah hitam yang tadi mengusir makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu menyahut, "Itu Dementor."

"De-Dementor?" Dean menoleh pada Sam yang juga menoleh padanya.

Orang tadi menyimpan tongkatnya di balik jubah, dan tangan yang satunya mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil dari saku. Ia mematahkannya menjadi dua, dan menyorongkan satu potongan pada Dean, satu pada Sam.

"Makanlah."

Dean menerimanya. Ia memandang potongan di tangannya. Coklat? Ia membawa potongan itu ke hidung, membauinya. Benar, coklat. Ia dan Sam saling berpandangan lagi, bertanya-tanya.

"Makanlah," ulang orang itu, "Aku tidak meracuninya."

Dean menggigit ujungnya, dan kontan saja badannya terasa hangat dan nyaman, tidak dingin membeku menggigil seperti tadi. Nampaknya Sam juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Sir," sahut Sam, "Kami sangat berterimakasih pada Anda, Mr …"

"Snape," ujar Snape pendek.

Sam mengangguk, "Aku Sam Winchester, dan ini kakakku Dean."

Snape mengangguk pelan, "Kalian sudah tidak merasa dingin lagi?"

Keduanya otomatis menggeleng. "Tidak, Sir," tapi Sam lalu menyambung, "Mr Snape, anda tahu Dementor itu apa?"

Snape mengangguk tapi tak menjawab. Ia hanya berkata, "Sebaiknya kalian ikut," dan ia mulai berjalan.

Dean dan Sam mengikutinya.

Berbeda dengan tadi di mana kegelapan yang pekat menyelimuti, kali ini malam terasa ringan. Bulan purnama menerangi. Langit bersih tanpa awan. Bintang-bintang berkelip. Mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas ke arah mana mereka melangkah.

"Mr Snape," Dean mencoba bertanya, "Maafkan kalau ini nampak bodoh, tapi di manakah ini?"

"Hogsmeade. Kita sekarang ke Hogwarts," ia menunjuk ke arah kastil di kejauhan. Sekarang setelah Snape menunjukkan itu adalah kastil, bangunan itu nampak jelas, bukan hanya bayangan di kegelapan.

"Hogwarts? Hog ... di Inggris?" Sam tak percaya.

"Ya, di Inggris tentu saja. Kalian kira di mana?"

Sam kebingungan, terlebih lagi Dean.

"Sam, Hogwarts itu di mana?"

"Hogwarts itu hanya ada di buku. Harry Potter."

"Har—Kau membaca buku cerita anak-anak, Sammy?" (_Dan pemirsa langsung protes ribut, 'huuuuuuu')_

"Aku tak membacanya, Dean," dan Sam mengalihkan pandangan pada Snape, "Kalau ini Hogwarts, berarti kau …penyihir?"

Snape menyeringai. "Kau tahu sendiri. Kalian?"

"Kami pemburu," Dean menjelaskan, "Pemburu iblis."

Tidak seperti biasanya di mana orang-orang akan mengedikkan bahu sambil keheranan akan profesi itu, raut wajah Snape biasa-biasa saja. Malah ia meneruskan pertanyaannya.

"Dan kalian berasal dari ..."

"Kami tadi sedang meneliti di Jamestown. Virginia. Amerika Serikat," sahut Sam menambahkan.

Snape mengangguk. "Kalian tadi terbawa oleh Portkey."

"Por—Portkey?"

"Benda yang kalian pegang sebelum kalian merasa ditarik dan berputar."

Sam memandang heran pada Dean, "Ban mobil tua itu?"

"Apapun bentuknya."

"Dan bagaimana Portkey menghubungkan Amerika dan Inggris?"

"Portkey membawa seseorang ke tempat lain. Biasanya sudah dirancang dari ke tempat A ke tempat B. Satu jalan atau bolak-balik. Bahkan bisa juga disetel waktunya."

"Mengapa ada di .. Jamestown?"

"Pasti ada penyihir di sana. Kukira ... Jamestown adalah salah satu koloni Inggris tertua di Amerika?"

"Salah satu koloni Inggris tertua," Sam membenarkan.

"Kukira ada penyihir di antara mereka. Maksudku, penyihir asli Amerika memang ada, tetapi yang ini pasti buatan penyihir Inggris."

"Lalu," Dean bertanya lebih lanjut, "hubungannya dengan Shtriga—maksudku Dementor?"

"Dementor, Mr Winchester," sahut Snape, "makhluk ini asli Inggris."

Mereka memasuki kompleks Hogwarts. Memasuki kastil dan melintasi ruangan besar dan kecil, koridor dan tangga.

Seorang (?) hantu melayang di depan mereka.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang Shtriga, tanyalah dia," sahut Snape mengisyaratkan hantu itu. "Baron Berdarah, ikutlah kami."

Baron Berdarah berbalik, melihat Snape, mantan Kepala Asramanya, dan mengangguk, "Seperti apa kata Anda, Kepala Sekolah," bisiknya membuat merinding.

"Kepala Sekolah?" Sam terkejut, "Anda Kepala Sekolah?"

Snape berbuat seolah-olah tidak mendengar, berhenti di depan patung gargoyle dan membisikkan kata kuncinya, "_Dumbledore_."

Gargoyle itu melompat ke sisi, memperlihatkan tangga putar di belakangnya. Mereka bertiga menaiki tangga putar sementara Baron Berdarah menembus lantai dan tembok untuk masuk ke kantor. Masuk ke kantor, Snape langsung menuju ke depan lukisan seorang laki-laki tua berjanggut keabuan. "Mereka sudah di sini, Albus," sahutnya.

"Blimey, mereka Muggle!" seru sebuah lukisan di atas.

Dean melongok ke atas, dan ia langsung terkejut. "Lu—lukisan-lukisan itu bergerak? Berbicara? Dan apa itu Muggle?"

Lukisan laki-laki tua itu tersenyum, matanya berkilat jenaka di balik kacamata bulan sepotongnya. "Ya, mereka berbicara. Muggle adalah istilah untuk masyarakat non-penyihir. Aku Albus Dumbledore, Messrs Winchesters, mereka adalah lukisan-lukisan mendiang Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts terdahulu. Yangmenyapamu tadi itu Phineas Nigellus. Phineas, mereka adalah Mr Winchester dan Mr Winchester," Albus memperkenalkan mereka.

"Sam saja," sela Sam, "dan dia kakakku Dean,"

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Albus saja. Severus," Albus mengarahkan pandangan pada Snape, "kau memanggil Baron Berdarah?"

"Aku di sini, Albus."

"Aah, Baron. Mungkin kau bisa menerangkan tentang Shtriga dari pengalamanmu di Albania?"

Baron menarik napas panjang (kalau saja hantu bisa dibilang menarik napas—kan mereka sudah tidak bernapas), "Pengalaman di Albania sebenarnya menyakitkan untuk diceritakan, tapi kalau soal Shtriga, bolehlah, " ia melewati Dean, menembusnya, dan membuat Dean merasa seperti disiram seember air es.

"Sebenarnya semua makhluk-makhluk ini sudah ada sejak dari dulu kala, tapi akhir-akhir ini memang ada orang yang usil dan mengutak-atik mereka, sehingga Shtriga salah satunya, keluar dari dunia sihir dan masuk ke dunia Muggle. Kalian mungkin sudah tahu, bentuknya seperti apa, makanannya apa, dan mengalahkannya bagaimana, kukira? Kalian dan profesi sebagai pemburu iblis itu?"

Dean dan Sam mengangguk.

"Nah, sebenarnya Shtriga itu sama saja dengan Dementor, hanya berbeda daerah. Tapi, karena Shtriga sudah dilepaskan ke alam Muggle, maka ia mengalami berbagai perubahan. Seperti, bisa dibunuh."

Dean masih teringat bagaimana ia membunuh Shtriga.

"Sedang Dementor? Apakah mereka tidak bisa dibunuh?" Sam penasaran.

"Tidak sampai saat ini," sahut Snape. "Mereka hanya bisa dihalau ke suatu tempat, dan bisa dilenyapkan oleh mereka yang ahli. Melenyapkan, bukan membunuh. Itu saja."

"Kami belum bisa menemukan cara untuk bisa membunuhnya," sahut Albus, "malah yang kudengar, para Pelahap Maut malah sudah bisa melipatgandakan mereka."

"Pelahap Maut?"

"Penyihir Hitam," sahut Albus ringan. Tak terlihat, Snape diam-diam menaikkan kedua tangannya, melipat di dada, tangan kirinya ditutupi oleh tangan kanan.

Albus melanjutkan, "Dan sekarang, ada seorang Penyihir Hitam yang sangat jahat, Voldemort," Snape, Baron Berdarah, dan lukisan-lukisan lain di dinding berjengit mendengarnya.

"Kami mencurigai dia melepas Dementor ini ke alam Muggle, untuk menakut-nakuti Muggle. Dia ingin menguasai seluruh alam, baik dunia penyihir maupun dunia Muggle. Karean itulah, aku senang kalian bisa masuk ke dunia sihir ini, untuk mengembalikan para Dementor kembali ke alam sihir. Biar kami di dunia sihir ini saja yang menangani mereka."

Dean dan Sam berpandangan, "Kami?"

"Ya. Dengan profesi kalian sebagai pemburu iblis, tentu akan lebih mudah," sahut Albus.

Sesaat semua terdiam. Lalu, "Bagaimana kami bisa menggiring Dementor ini kembali ke alam sihir? Sedangkan tadi saja ... kami sudah nyaris ..." Dean bergidik merasakan tangan membusuk menyentuh kerah jaketnya.

"Tentu saja kalian akan dilatih dahulu," Albus mengerling pada Snape.

"Tapi ... kami bukan penyihir ..."

"Tidak masalah. Kami akan memberikan akses ke satu mantra untuk menggiring Dementor. Hanya itu."

Dean dan Sam berpandangan.

"Kalau kalian sudah siap," Snape seperti sudah tak sabar.

"OK. Baiklah," tukas Sam. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tidak di sini," sahut Albus, "Severus, silakan."

Ketika kedua orang itu sudah bergerak, Albus berkata lirih, "Semoga berhasil."

Tidak begitu mengerti apa maksudnya, Dean dan Sam mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

Mereka bertiga menyusuri koridor lagi, naik tangga lagi dan masuk ke sebuah kelas kosong.

"Seperti sedang menghindari sesuatu atau seseorang?" gumam Dean pada Sam.

"Agar penyihir yang tidak berkepentingan, tidak mengetahuinya," sahut Snape. Rupanya ia mendengar juga.

Ia lalu mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"Apakah … apakah kami harus menggunakan tongkat seperti itu juga?" tanya Dean.

Snape mengangkat alis, "Tidak perlu. Senjata yang paling mirip, yang paling sering kalian gunakan?"

Dean mengeluarkan pistol rock-saltnya, "Ini mungkin?"

Snape mengangguk.

Sam mengikuti kakaknya mengeluarkan pistol rock-saltnya.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai. Mantra yang digunakan adalah Mantra Patronus. Mantra itu termasuk ke dalam sihir tingkat sangat tinggi."

"Bagaimana kami bisa menggunakannya? Jangankan sihir tingkat sangat tinggi, sihir biasa pun kami tidak bisa ..."

"Sudah kami katakan, kami akan berikan akses ke Mantra yang satu ini. Jika kalian berusaha, pasti kalian akan bisa menguasai."

"Baiklah. Jadi, Mantra Patronus? Patronus itu apa?" Dean mengerutkan kening.

"Patronus dalam bahasa Latin artinya ... pelindung?" tebak Sam.

Snape mengangguk. "Patronus ini sejenis kekuatan positif. Proyeksi hal-hal yang menjadi makanan Dementor –harapan, kebahagiaan, keinginan bertahan hidup—tetapi dia tak bisa merasakan keputusasaan seperti yang dirasakan manusia. Maka Dementor tak bisa menyakitinya."

"Jadi perasaan takut dan putus asa yang tadi … buatan Dementor?" Dean masih mengerutkan kening.

"Ya."

"Seperti ... dihukum saja."

Snape mengangguk lagi, "Karenanya, Dementor digunakan untuk menjaga penjara sihir. Kau bayangkan saja seperti apa suasananya."

Tangan kiri Sam terlipat, tangan kanannya memainkan bibirnya, serius, "Apakah bentuknya nanti akan seperti yang kau keluarkan? Rusa betina seperti tadi?"

Snape menggeleng. "Bentuknya unik. Tiap orang berbeda."

"Baiklah," Sam mengangguk, "Sekarang, bagaimana memulainya?"

"Konsentrasi pada satu hal saja yang paling menyenangkan, yang paling membahagiakan."

Kedua bersaudara Winchester terdiam.

"Baik. Lalu?" Dean tak sabar.

"Kemarikan pistol kalian."

Sam dan Dean menyodorkan pistol mereka. Snape tak mengambilnya, ia hanya menyentuhkan ujung tongkat sambil komat-kamit membaca mantra, pertama pistol Dean lalu pistol Sam. Selesai.

"Sekarang, konsentrasi. Bidik senjata kalian, dan ucapkan '_Expecto patronum_'!"

Keduanya terdiam. Berkonsentrasi. Lalu …

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

Pistol Dean tak bereaksi.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

Pistol Sam mengeluarkan gumpalan tipis asap keperakan.

Snape menghela napas. "Baiklah. Tidak terlalu buruk," ia melipat kedua tangannya, "Mr Sam Winchester, coba ulangi lagi."

Sam memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi, membidik, menarik pelatuk senjatanya, "_Expecto Patronum_!"

Kali ini gumpalan asap keperakannya lebih tebal.

"Hm. Ada kemajuan. Konsentrasi lagi."

Sekali, dua kali, beberapa kali.

Sam sudah bermandi keringat, terengah-engah, dan suaranya parau, tapi tiap kali terlihat ada kemajuan. Snape tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi tipis terbayang di raut wajahnya bahwa ia puas.

"Sekali lagi, Mr Winchester."

Sam mengangguk. Bibirnya dikatupkan rapat-rapat, mata terpejam, kedua tangannya lurus ke depan, jari telunjuk tepat pada pelatuk, dan parau ia berseru, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

Kali ini yang keluar sinar perak menyilaukan, langsung mengumpul menjadi bentuk seekor elang raksasa, mengepakkan sekali sayapnya, membubung tinggi, meniti angin terus hingga melewati jendela dan lenyap.

Sam berdiri masih memandang bekas jejak sinar keperakan itu sambil masih terengah-engah, tapi mulutnya membentuk senyuman.

"Baiklah Mr Winchester, kau berhasil. Kita lihat dengan Mr Dean Winchester."

Sean mundur, duduk di salah satu kursi. Dean maju. Sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah gerak adiknya, ada rasa tegang pada raut wajahnya.

Terdiam sejenak, Dean memegang pistolnya erat dengan dua tangan, membidik lama, lalu menarik pelatuknya.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

Tak ada yang terjadi.

Snape mengangkat alisnya.

Dean memejamkan mata. Menarik napas panjang sebelum ia membuka matanya. Konsentrasi. Kedua tangan bersiap.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

Masih belum terjadi apa-apa.

"Konsentrasi, Mr Dean Winchester! Peristiwa yang membahagiakan!"

Sekali lagi tarikan napas panjang. Konsentrasi tinggi. Pelan-pelan ia menarik pelatuk.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

Dean berteriak kesal, memutar badannya, tangannya mengepal menghantam meja. Ia tertunduk. Giginya terkunci, berkeriut menahan amarah.

Sam langsung berdiri mendekat, menepuk bahu kakaknya.

"Ayo, Dean! Kau bisa! Aku tahu, kau bisa!"

Dean menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa, Sammy! Kau yang punya bakat itu, aku tidak bisa!"

Sam sudah hendak membantah, tapi Snape mendekat, mengeluarkan tongkatnya, "Minggir, Mr Sam Winchester. Mr Dean Winchester, konsentrasi!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sam sudah mengambil ancang-ancang menghalangi Dean.

"Legilimency."

"Legil … apa?" Dean mendorong Sam ke samping hingga ia berdiri tepat di depan Snape, tanpa halangan.

"Dalam istilah kalian para Muggle, membaca pikiran. Konsentrasi Mr Dean Winchester," Snape mengacungkan tongkatnya, "dalam hitungan ketiga, satu, dua … _Legilimens_!"

Pistol di tangan Dean jatuh terhempas, berkelontangan, bunyinya seperti ada sesuatu yang patah. Dean merunduk seperti merasakan kesakitan, berlutut, kedua tangannya memegang kepala, mata terpejam, ia mulai berteriak, raut wajahnya kesakitan.

Snape langsung terlontar masuk ke dalam pikiran Dean, dan ia tak bisa maju lagi. Sesuatu yang hitam, gelap, menghalangi jalannya. Diulurkan tangannya untuk meraba penghalang apakah itu. Keras. Padat.

"_Finite_!" Snape menarik tongkatnya.

Dean sudah akan terguling ketika dengan sigap Sam menangkapnya. "Dean! Dean! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Snape memungut pistol Dean yang pecah, patah, menyentuhnya dengan ujung tongkat "_Reparo_" dan mengembalikannya pada Dean.

"Terima kasih," bisik Dean. Dibantu Sam ia duduk. "Aku gagal, Sam. Aku tak dapat melindungimu. Aku gagal."

"Dean, kau ngomong apa? Siapa bilang kau gagal? Kau hanya belum berhasil! Ayo, coba lagi!" San berlutut di hadapan Dean, lalu menoleh pada Snape, "Sir! Ada apa dengannya?"

Snape menggeleng. "Pada saat kau membayangkan peristiwa yang nembahagiakan, peristiwa itu akan terhubung dengan tanganmu, dengan mulutmu saat kau mengucapkan mantra. Tapi pada Mr Dean Winchester, dalam benaknya ada sesuatu yang menghalangi rangkaian itu."

Sam berbalik pada Dean, "Dean?"

Snape menghela napas, "Selain menghalangi terbentuknya Patronus, penghalang itu juga membuatnya menjadi rentan jika berhadapan lagi dengan Dementor," sahutnya pelan.

"Seperti tadi di Hogsmeade?" tanya Dean putus asa.

"Lebih. Dementor akan menyedot jiwamu."

Dean biasanya bergeming dengan segala yang berkaitan dengan kematian, tapi kali ini ia bergidik. "Mereka akan membunuhku?"

"Tidak," Snape menggeleng, "Lebih buruk lagi." Snape melipat kedua tangannya, "Jika Dementor sudah menurunkan kerudungnya, konon, ia sudah akan menggunakan senjatanya yang paling akhir dan paling mengerikan."

"Apa ada yang lebih mengerikan dari kematian?" Dean sudah menduga ada, tapi ia ingin yakin. "Itukah yang akan dilakukannya? Mereka sudah membuka kerudungnya saat itu ..."

Snape mengangguk. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. "Kami menyebutnya Kecupan Dementor. Itu yang dilakukan Dementor. Kurasa ada semacam mulut di bawah kerudung itu, karena mereka mencengkeramkan cakar mereka ke mulut korban—lalu menyedot jiwanya."

Menyedot jiwa lewat mulut, Dean masih bergidik. Ia bukan orang yang takut akan kematian, tapi yang ini ... menakutkan.

"Lebih buruk dari kematian?" tanya Sam, nada suaranya diliputi kengerian.

"Lebih buruk dari kematian," ulang Snape, "Kau masih bisa ada tanpa jiwamu, asal otak dan jantungmu masih berfungsi. Tetapi kau tidak lagi punya perasaan, tak punya ingatan, tak punya apapun. Sama sekali tak ada kemungkinan sembuh. Kau cuma—ada. Sebagai selongsong kosong. Dan jiwamu lenyap selamanya—sirna."

"Nekosis," desis Sam, teringat pada pasien-pasien di Jamestown.

Snape mengangguk. "Kutinggal dulu kalian seperempat jam. Tenangkan dulu pikiran, dan kita coba lagi."

Snape melangkah keluar, menutup pintu tak bersuara.

Dalam ruangan tak ada suara. Dean menyeka keringatnya dengan ujung lengan bajunya.

"Dean?"

Dean masih diam.

"Sesuatu yang gelap? Apakah masih ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan, Dean?"

Dean menggeleng, "Kau sudah tahu semuanya."

"Yang dikatakan Dad padamu sebelum ia meninggal?" Sam menerka. "Bukannya aku yang seharusnya khawatir akan ucapan Dad? Khawatir jika aku tiba-tiba berubah khawatir jika ..."

Dean menggeleng. "Bukan itu."

"Jadi apa?"

"Sam," ia tak berani menatap mata adiknya yang menembus jauh, "setelah Dad meninggal, kaulah satu-satunya anggota keluargaku. Satu-satunya yang paling penting dalam hidupku. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu ..."

"Dean, tak akan terjadi apa-apa."

"Kita tak tahu, kan?"

Sam menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Dean, kau sendiri yang bilang, selama aku berusaha menyelamatkan orang lain dan bukan membunuh tanpa sebab, aku akan selalu berada di pihakmu, kan?"

Dean terdiam.

"Sam, peristiwa yang membahagiakan, yang kujadikan dasar untuk menciptakan Patronus, adalah saat kau lahir. Dad bahagia. Mom bahagia. Aku memanjat ke ranjang ingin melihatmu lebih jelas. Dan kau tersenyum pada semua orang. Peristiwa itu, Sam.

Tapi peristiwa itu juga langsung membawaku ke dalam peristiwa lain, bahwa Mom sudah tak ada, Dad sudah tak ada, dan kau berada dalam ancaman. Ancaman, yang sudah kuduga, tapi tak pernah kuduga akan diucapkan sendiri oleh Dad.

Sam, kau tinggal satu-satunya keluargaku. Dengan cara apapun akan kupertahankan. Bagaimanapun kau tak boleh menyeberang ke pihak hitam. Dan tak seorang pun boleh membunuhmu ..."

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kau tahu, Dean? Aku tak punya kenangan membahagiakan semacam itu," Sam berkata lirih.

Dean mengangkat mukanya dan terkunci oleh pandangan adiknya.

"Kalau kita bisa menguasai mantra ini, kita bisa menghalau Dementor yang ada di Jamestown kembali ke dunia sihir. Itu sudah satu hal, Dean."

Beberapa saat Dean terdiam, baru ia menjawab.

"Yeah."

"Dan kau juga mengatakan kita tidak bisa menyelamatkan semua orang."

"Yeah."

"Dan kau juga mengatakan, kita lakukan saja apa yang kita bisa."

Terdiam lagi sebelum Dean mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu? Kau tahu aku tak mau kau sendirian menanggung beban? Biarlah aku juga menanggungnya."

Dean menggigit bibirnya, lama. "Baiklah. Tapi aku tetap jadi kakak, dan kau tetap adik!"

"_Jerk_!"

"_Bitch_!"

Sam tergelak, berdiri dan menepuk bahu kakaknya.

Snape masuk lagi, mendapati Dean sudah bersiap.

Rasanya sekarang ringan, saat pada percobaan keempat Dean berhasil menciptakan Patronus seekor kuda liar jantan, mengangkat kepalanya yang cantik dengan angkuh, dan berderap berlari, melayang melompati jendela kelas …

* * *

"Jadi kuharap kalian akan berhasil menghalau Dementor itu kembali ke dunia sihir," sahut lukisan Albus saat mereka sudah kembali ke kantor Kepala Sekolah, "sisanya akan kami selesaikan di sini."

Kedua kakak beradik itu mengangguk. "Terimakasih atas semuanya," sahut Dean.

"Kami yang harus berterimakasih," sahut lukisan Albus, matanya bersinar jenaka.

Dean memandang Snape dan mengangguk. Snape juga mengangguk, tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Semoga sukses, Para Pemburu Iblis!" seru lukisan Phineas dari jajaran atas. Sam dan Dean menengadah, mengacungkan ibu jari pada Phineas yang tersenyum lebar.

"Kalian pakai ini saja," lukisan Albus mengisyaratkan pada sebuah teko teh di atas meja. Snape menyiapkan untuk mereka. "Ban mobil itu tentu sekarang sudah kembali ke tempat asalnya, karena itu Portkey sekali jalan."

Keduanya mengangguk. "Terimakasih lagi, Albus Dumbledore! Kepala Sekolah!"

Snape mengangguk, dan menyiapkan tongkatnya, "_Portus_!"

Sam dan Dean bersiap memegang. Sam memutar badannya sejenak, "Selamat tinggal. Mudah-mudahan kita bisa bertemu lagi!"

Saat jari keduanya menyentuh Portkey, mereka mulai berputar, bersamaan dengan Snape berbisik dengan tongkatnya mengacung, "_Obliviate_!"

Ia menghela napas. "Selamat jalan. Mungkin kita tak akan bertemu lagi."

"Kau tak lupa menyisakan agar Mantra Patronus mereka tidak terhapus?" tanya lukisan Albus.

Snape menggeleng. "Mereka akan selalu ingat itu."

Dementor terakhir sudah mereka halau ke arah yang sama, ban mobil tua yang anehnya selalu ada di dekat tempat sampah.

"Aku tak mengerti. Aku baru kalau pistol rock-salt kita bisa menghasilkan makhluk-makhluk gemerlapan ini, Sammy!"

Sam mengangguk. "Ada sesuatu yang kita lupakan, tapi ... entahlah."

Dean terdiam, "Aku juga tak tahu itu. Tak ada dalam jurnal Dad."

Sam memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket. Bibirnya mengatup rapat tatkala tangannya menyentuh sesuatu.

"Hey, apa ini?" Sam membuka bungkusan kecil yang sudah terbuka sebagian, seperti bekas gigitan. "Coklat?"

"Haha!" Dean tergelak, "Samantha sayang, sampai bawa-bawa cemilan segala. Coklat lagi, kaya' ABG saja. Awas jerawatan!" Dean masih tergelak, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaketnya, dan tawanya berhenti.

Dean mengeluarkan potongan yang sama dengan yang dipegang Sam.

Honeydukes.

**FIN**

_A/N:_

_Rangkaian cerita Winchester dimulai dari tahun 2005, sedang di Hogwarts ini terjadi sekitar bulan-bulan awal 1998. Biarin aja ya, namanya juga sihir. Supranatural :P_

_Selamat Ulang Tahun __**desk-tea**__**Lily**__, dan __**kid**__! Biarin kalau nggak suka Supranatural juga! –kabur—_


End file.
